


So Scandalous

by MetalMistress



Series: Hazbin Hotel: My Deer [Alastor/Death Demon Reader] [5]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Helpful Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Nice Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Romantic Fluff, Sex Positive Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Sub Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Averse Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Violence, dark topics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalMistress/pseuds/MetalMistress
Summary: Alastor and the Reader, who is known to the general public as Morté, have quickly become a power couple and have been seen as an unstoppable force. Where many had hoped to exploit Alastor's love for her as a weakness, it quickly became apparent to all that dare appose them that she was not his weakness, but in fact one of his strengths. If and when they make the mistake of going after you to get rid of you, Alastor will make sure it'll be the last mistake they ever make....And so will you if they dare try to harm him.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Series: Hazbin Hotel: My Deer [Alastor/Death Demon Reader] [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615969
Comments: 20
Kudos: 210





	So Scandalous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mysafeplaceishere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysafeplaceishere/gifts).



> Hello baaaabies!
> 
> I want to personally thank the ever-wonderful HollowHeaven for being so supportive of me, and I don't mean just my writing. She's amazing, as a writer, as a reader, as a human being, she's just utterly amazing and I swear I'd murder someone for her if she asked me to. Lol. Hands down, she's the best friend I could ever ask for. ♥
> 
> I was overjoyed at the comments I got from you all last time (I freaking love interacting with you, it's crack for me) aaaand it inspired me to make another fanfic of our beloved Deer Boi, with the ever graceful Reader as his lover. This fic depicts some angst, some fluff, and of course, smut at the end.
> 
> Smut is always at the end of my fanfics, with sexual humor depicted through out.
> 
> Also, Alastor/Reader's sex life is the result of when you put two switches together; Sexual, uncontrollable chaos 😂
> 
> Graphic Violence Warning; There's an argument with violent language and threats that are said and there are descriptions of your undead followers, who are all falling apart at the seams. If this might disturb you, please read another time. ♥

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184514752@N03/49471670676/in/dateposted-public/)

( _Artist Unknown._ )  
( _All rights reserved to artists._ )  
( _I am not the artist._ )  
( _I'm just a stupid fan girl._ )

* * *

After a very thorough play-session you two left the living room and cuddled in Alastor's room, your main goal now to give him some aftercare to help him recover from the intense session. After having a snack and a glass of water, he said he had some questions for you. "Forgive me, but I'm confused." He says, tilting his head as he continues to smile, wide-eyed with curiosity. "As far as I understood I was a dominate. I like to be in control. After, well- last night, does that mean I'm not a dom?"

"No, it means you're a switch. Like me."

"A switch? My dear, I am not a light-switch." He teases, causing you to roll your eyes at his dad-joke with a smile. 

"No you demonic goofball, you-- A switch means they can be both a dom and a sub. It just depends on their mood and how they're feeling."

"Interesting. Also, I have um.. a more personal question."

"Sure, baby."

He tilts his head, furrowing his bows, still smiling-- probably being used to mask his hesitance to ask the question he has in mind. "Did you dominate me because you were bored of me dominating you?"

Your eyes widen, but you quickly scrunch your brows together. Is that why he was nervous yesterday? Oh no, your poor baby! He had the wrong idea completely! "No, baby! No, I just like dominating you because of how adorably flustered you get. Your cheeks get all pink, and you get all shy and nervous and it just gets my heart racing. It's kind of like the feeling I would guess you would get when you dominate me; the desire to chase, and the feeling of 'I gotta have it' that is just too much to resist."

His face changes from subtle worry to a much more relaxed expression, and he nods his head as it clicks for him. You weren't bored, you were just... well... horny. "Well, that's a relief! I had wondered if I did something wrong." 

You smile and lean over to give him a kiss-- one he returns with equal fervor-- and scoot closer to him until you are straddling him and kissing him passionately while slowly grinding your bodies against each other. Not to prove dominance, just only to feel the comforting weight of one another press against your bodies as things slowly become heated. You know the goal isn't sex-- you're both too tired for it right now and you just got done screwing around in many different positions.

The goal right now is to cover each other with kisses. To shroud each other in protection and loyal devotion, as you warmly embrace one another and kiss. After a few moments have passed, you gently part your lips from Alastor who subconsciously chases your lips, making you inadvertently smile. When he lets out a little whine of disappointment, he freezes in your arms and quickly spits out; "You heard nothing. _Nothing!"_

"Heard what?" You grin playfully.

"Exactly."

You giggle before letting out a soft yawn, one that causes Alastor to coo at you because of how damn adorable it sounds. "Feeling tired, my love?"

"Yes. I am. Can we rest?"

"You can, yes. I am not quite tired yet, but I will be soon I imagine. Do not worry, I will not leave your side. Is that alright?"

Nodding rapidly up at him, you eagerly both recline back into the bed, snuggling close to each other for comfort. You lay your head on his chest and wrap your arms around his lean torso.

"Goodnight, Alastor."

"Goodnight, my beloved Nightshade flower."

* * *

When the next morning comes, you and Alastor are peacefully sleeping in bed, cuddling each other in your sleep ...that is, until the sound of loud, hungry alligators roar from outside of your window, startling you both awake.

The whine and rumbling of (very hangry) alligators is what makes you both rouse from sleep, glance at each and and sigh before saying one word in unison;

"Breakfast."

While you get dressed, Alastor goes to the freezer to fetch some meat for them to eat. He throws it over his shoulder, and lugs it outside, not caring that he's in nothing more than a pair of boxers at the moment. The alligators have all swarmed at the water's edge of the dock, and upon seeing Alastor rush over to get up on land. He's barely able to get his foot off of the stone path before he's surrounded by Alligators, all hungry and angrily snapping at him to drop their breakfast. "Easy!" He says with a snarl, making them hesitantly back off ever so slightly.

He's tearing off chunks, trying to feed them when they begin to swarm like a bunch of scaly, giant angry bees because he isn't chucking them out fast enough for their pleasure.

"Back off." He warns. "Or else no breakfast."

That seems to just piss them off, and they go to lunge and take the meat forcefully but stop when they hear the front door swing open and a loud cry of "HEY!"

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184514752@N03/49485277982/in/dateposted-public/)

You walk out in a new outfit, Red skull earrings bouncing, hips swinging from side to side as the skirt sways by your ankles. Your smooth, soft thighs are clearly visible, shown off thanks to the dangerously high thigh-slits on both sides of the skirt. The skull-belt you are wearing dips and moves along with your hips as you slowly stride over, and click your tongue against your teeth in a disappointed manner. "You should know better than that. Shame on you, all of you!"

The alligators rumble, almost seeming to bow their heads in shame as they are scolded by you as if they were little schoolchildren. After you finally make it to Alastor, you stop by his side and check him for any damage they might have done. They didn't get a hold of a limb, but they still might of nicked his skin with a tooth. Thankfully, it appears as if they didn't. After pressing a loving kiss to his cheek, Alastor watches in dumbfounded shock as you turn and scold the alligators again.

"Do none of you know what patience is?"

They grumble, like a loud resounding 'no' by the sound of it.

"Well you should learn it! If you hurt him, no one will be here to bring you breakfast everyday! Did you think about that?"

They all fall silent, as they realize that, no, they did not think of that. Oops. Then, they grumble once more, and nuzzle your ankles with their snouts, pleading for forgiveness. 

"Not me. Don't apologize to me. Apologize to your master."

They almost seem to sigh, but nuzzle Alastor's ankles which utterly shocks him. They've never followed _his_ commands to the letter.. little olive colored bastards. Traitors, the lot of them.

He looks at you, watching as you glare down at the alligators. When you notice his staring, your face softens and you ask; "What?"

"How do you manage to do that?"

"What?"

"Get them to listen to you. I'm the one that feeds them and I STILL cannot get them to fully obey sometimes."

You shrug lightly, which mildly frustrates Alastor a bit because he really wanted to know. "I don't know what you want me to tell you." You say, as his eye twitches in mild irritation. "Is it because I'm a woman? I have no idea, my love."

A woman... that brings an idea to the forefront of Alastor's mind that causes him to grin wickedly as he taps his chin in thought.

"A woman, yes.... They see you as their mother, perhaps!" He says, playfully

"I guess that makes sense!" You reply cheerfully, unaware of the lustful thoughts rolling through his mind.

"But if you're mommy..." He says in a low, rumbly pitch while slowly leaning close to you until his lips are pressed against your earlobe, just barely dragging the soft flesh of his lower lip against it, tickling it with his breath as he continues; _"...Then I'm daddy."_

Your face promptly erupts with a bright red blush, and your eyes go very wide as you begin to nervously giggle "Hehehehe! Oh, Alastor you- hehehe, I uh... Ahem!"

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184514752@N03/49476656352/in/dateposted-public/)

His grin widens as he tilts his head at you, admiring at how adorably nervous you've become. He leans in really close to you, almost nose to nose. He just sits there, invading your personal space as you struggle to maintain your wits as you become further and further flustered by him. Slapping his bare chest you stutter nervously; "G-Go put on some clothes, y-y-you... f-fiend!"

He chuckles darkly and bows his head at you, before setting down the meat on the ground and marching inside.

You sigh as you watch him walk away, glancing down at his rear occasionally to admire it. A soft grumbling is heard, and when you turn your head all you can see is the alligators giving you a knowing look.

"Oh stop it! Not you guys too!" You say, blushing all over again while waving your hand at them. "Shoo! Get away!" You laugh. They almost seem to laugh back at you before retreating, some pausing take a few bites out of the meat before heading back into the water, but when Alastor has returned, finally dressed, they are long gone.

You raise an eyebrow at him. "Proud of yourself?"

He tugs lightly on the lapels of his jacket, that same, wicked grin on his face. "Maybe!"

"Dick." You murmur softly, thinking Alastor didn't hear it. Really, you should know better-- he hears everything.

"Yes, I have one! In fact, I believe you were sucking on it just last-"

"AAAAH Da-da-da-da-dah! Don't start!" You wag your finger as you playfully scold him once more. Of course, the little shit just grins even wider. 

He holds up his hands in surrender as he deeply chuckles at you, before pausing to look at you up and down. "I admit, I like the new outfit."

"Really? I thought it was a little revealing, but.. I think I might make this a permanent thing if you're alright with it...?"

"As in wear it everyday like I do my suit?"

"Yes. The swamp and the hotel get so hot, and I just... I dunno, it's sexy. Makes me feel good about myself..." You softly murmur while shyly biting your lower lip.

Alastor takes long strides as he slowly walks over to you, before stopping in front of you. His hands come up to admire the edge of the cross-cut out on your breastline. 

"A cross. Inverted" He muses. "Just like the one on my dress shirt... yes?"

You nod softly, and he returns the nod with one of his own, before eyeing the popped collar on your neck. "And you've revealed the bite mark."

Blushing heavily, you ask; "Do... do you not want me to?"

His eyes snap up to yours as his eyelids droop down until they are covering half of his eyes. Slowly, he grasps one of your hands in his and raises it to his mouth to press a light kiss on your knuckles. Then he trails kisses up your arm, over the black sleeves and white messy bandages that decorate your arm. Over your delicate shoulder, and up your neck and to your ear and he whispers--

"I want the entire _world_ to know you are mine..."

You stand there, frozen, turned on, and in shock.

..Then he quickly pulls back and says "So yes! It's fine!" with a bright wide smile.

You exhale heavily, as your knees wobble and almost give out, and stumble a little before you snap; "Tease! Wicked, horrid tease you are!"

"Consider it payback for making me beg." He says nonchalantly.

 _"Oh, I'll make you beg..."_ You growl playfully, before surging forward and grabbing the crotch of his dress pants causing Alastor to gasp and raise his arms in shock and surrender. Your other hand takes a fist-full of his shirt and bunches it up to use it like a leash to yank him down to your level. He bends at the waist, unable to put much of a fight as you've-- literally-- got him by the balls.

"So you're daddy, hm? That means you wear the pants in the relationship. Right?"

He says nothing.

"Answer me." You growl softly.

"Yes. Yes yes yes." He quickly spits out, smile becoming strained and forced because he wants to pant and groan like a bitch in heat at how dominating you are right now.

Smiling, you reply; "Good. Just keep in mind, you might wear those pants and you might wear them well... however, _I'm the one that controls the zipper. _Are we understood?"

"Yes. Yes..!"

"Yes, who?"

"..Yes, Mommy." He spits out the word like he's entirely embarrassed that it's even in his vocabulary.

"Good boy." You purr, licking a stripe along his lips teasingly before full on kissing him. When you release him he almost stumbles, but manages to catch himself. You smirk as his hands quickly stuff themselves inside of his dress pants to adjust himself.

"Kinky devil, you are." He smirks, while raising an eyebrow.

You flutter your eyelashes at him, causing him to throw his head back and let out a loud laugh that echos through the swamp.

* * *

After having fed the alligators and eating breakfast, you both leave the bayou. 

"So Charlie is doing another party?" You ask, holding Alastor's hand as you walk down the sidewalk with him, towards the city.

"Supposedly. Apparently, some of the more... ugh, _modern_ patrons would like to dance. Apparently some of _our tastes_ of music isn't as popular with them. Pity."

You frown. What was wrong with Electro Swing, damn it? **NOTHING**. NOTHING, that's what!

"I imagine she wants us to attend." 

"She does." 

You sigh. "Alright. Well I hope she at least plays something we can dance to."

"You mean modern music?"

"Yes."

"Perhaps." He says, sounding... hesitant.

Then you realize something; He might not know how to dancing to anything modern. You frown at this realization, because you might have just made him uncomfortable. In an attempt to fix it, you lightly squeeze his hand, lean over and whisper into his ear; "I promise, if you get lost then I'll help guide you."

He says nothing, just smiles all wide-eyed and nuzzles your cheek with his nose before he presses a kiss to said cheek, making you giggle.

Then, a pair of voices interrupt your snog-fest.

"Ah! What do we have here?"

You and Alastor look up to see who it is;

Valentino, and Vox.

You recognize Mr. Box face anywhere, you've seen him before. Never spoke to him, you just happen to have see him during a meeting between he and Alastor where Vox complained that Alastor was 'encroaching onto his territory". Valentino, however-- you admit you don't recognize him, but from how Angel Dust described him to you in the past, it has to be him. 

And god DAMN he's tall. What is he, 10 feet? He towers over Alastor, who as far as you know is 7 feet 7 inches tall. What does he eat for breakfast, fucking steroids?

The first thing you notice is his gaudy outfit. His overly fluffy coat, his tall hat... honestly, it was revolting to you. Nothing about him said 'Classy, well-to-do gentlemen.' It just screamed 'scummy, handsy greedy boss' just like Angel told you.

Angel Dust. Poor Angel Dust. 

This guy, this 'boss' of his just pisses you off just by looking at him.

Angel's told you before about Valentino, even before the night that you helped him calm down from the storm. Angel Dust has made it clear to you that he wishes he could be free from his grasp, but he's too scared to do something in fear of his life. The thought of answering phone calls from Valentino alone makes him nervous. You were wondering why Angel Dust had been telling you all of this, but you think you're starting to realize that Angel was trying to hint something to you.

You remember him mentioning that he knows how strong you are. He said Charlie told him how you scared the shit out of her and Vaggie. If you had to guess, you think Angel Dust was trying to ask you to help him, without actually having to say it. He's never really been one for emotional relationships, either of platonic or romantic nature, but you think he felt safe enough to at least hint it to you because you seem to have a motherly nature.

If you could help him, you will.

And Vox. Alastor's rival, said by Alastor himself. He didn't like Vox, thought the guy was way too focused on Modern Technology. He also wasn't as charming as he thought himself to be. He could get quite nasty, and you were sure that he would prove it to you within the next five minutes.

"It seems to be Alastor, and his new side piece!" Said the electronic voice of Vox.

Yep. There it is. See? Nasty.

..Now Alastor might not be a fan of modern things, but that didn't mean he didn't understand them or how they work. He knew what the term 'side piece' meant, and he didn't like it.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184514752@N03/49471893132/in/dateposted-public/)

"Excuse me?" He says, a wide smile across his face, as he questioningly tilts his head. You just barely notice the angry, gaping maw of Alastor's shadow on the wall, which means Alastor is likely pissed off and is gearing up for a fight. On top of that, Alastor's usually complete round eyes seem to have a barely noticeable slit in the corner of them-- like a radio dial. Apparently, he does not appreciate you being called a side piece.

"Mhm. Side piece! She looks nothing like the cloaked female you brought to my meeting and were cuddling up on." Vox says, obviously trying to drive a wedge between-

Wait a minute. Cloaked figure? At a meeting?

You almost, _almost_ bust out laughing when you realize that he thought that the 'cloaked figure' was another female, when it was in fact you. 

You look over at Alastor, who is giving you an expression of 'Did he just say what I think he said?' which makes you lose your cool. You burst into hearty laughter, and say; "Well, I'm afraid you are mistaken. You see, that cloaked figure _was_ me."

Vox frowns, and furrows his eyebrows together angrily, miffed from being made a fool of.

"Also..." Your lips split into a wide, threatening smile that mirrors Alastor's. "I am not his side-piece. I'm his _girlfriend_. So I'd appreciate if you'd refer to me as such." You state oddly calmly, while leaving no room for argument. Vox seems to hesitate for a split second while looking at your smile-- it's way too much like Alastor's for his comfort. One Alastor was enough... but a second one, rumored to have god-like powers...

You might be more dangerous than he originally anticipated. 

Valentino swoops in to change the topic-- a tacit that makes you suspicious. He takes you by the hand-- without asking-- and lays a kiss on your knuckles while purring "I am Valentino miss... _Pleasure_ to meet you."

You almost sneer in disgust before catching yourself-- but you still yank your hand out of his grasp, and scoot closer to Alastor who wraps his arm around your waist tightly, giving your hip a light squeeze. Vox and Valentino seem shocked that Alastor would willingly touch someone-- all of hell is aware that he usually hates being touched. They're also aware that typically, he appears to find sexual acts revolting. However, they _aren't_ aware that he actually _doesn't_ find them revolting, he just doesn't like being touched or flirted with by anyone who isn't _you._ Valentino seems to get this big 'bright' idea (and you use the term 'bright' very loosely) to offer a solution, since he wrongfully assumes that Alastor hates sex.

"You know-- and forgive me if I'm being too bold-- you have a _wonderful_ body." He purrs. "I'm the owner of--"

"Porn Studios. I'm aware."

He frowns for a split second, suddenly feeling unsure of himself before he plasters his smile back on and continues; _"Then you're aware of what I do."_ He purrs. "Perhaps you'd be interested in--"

"No."

"...No?" Valentino's fake smile completely drops. 

"No. I'm not interested in becoming a porn star. I'm quite loyal to the love of my life, both human life and demonic life, and I'm well aware of how you treat your employees, and I very much do not approve."

Alastor smiles and chuckles as he watches the way you dodge all of Valentino's attempts to trick you. He knows where you're going with this conversation, too.

Valentino, however, is completely lost. 

"I'm unsure of what you mean." He says.

You raised an eyebrow and pursed your lips in disapproval of his business tactics. "Forcing employees into prostitution? Forcing them to give you half of their paychecks simply because you feel you are owed it? Calling them in the middle of the night to yell at them for an hour and a half because they messed up a job?"

Valentino realizes that you know more than he thought you did and snarls. "How the fuck do you know that?"

"I'm quite good friends with one of your employees. Names Angel Dust. He's one of the most popular porn stars in your business, isn't he? You told him he had the 'it factor' right before you made him famous... and then once he was at the top of the charts you forced him to start selling his ass on the streets for extra cash. He won't be working for you anymore, by the way." You smile, tilting your head in an adorable way simply to piss him off.

"I think you misunderstand me, toots. He's under a contract and-"

"And that contract expired last year, but you haven't told him so you can legally continue to take away more of his paycheck than you're supposed to, because technically he's not even your employee anymore as the contract has yet to be renewed. I've done my research. "

Valentino snarls at you, and goes to say something but you cheerfully interrupt him;

"You're not the only boss in the porn industry that would like to have the famed Angel Dust as an employee, and I can guarantee that _when , not if, but when_ he leaves that his entire fan base will follow him, and you will likely fall apart-- and if he should, for some reason have difficulty then I have more than enough money to support his lavish lifestyle until he is able to find a boss that isn't an abusive prick. The rest of your employees will probably follow him in his footsteps, and you will no longer have a hold over him. Isn't that wonderful?" You giggle.

Valentino is too pissed off to say anything right now. Your smile widens, and you look over at Vox who frowns angrily at you.

"And you. Threatening Alastor because he was 'encroaching on your territory' is ridiculous. You know he was no where near your territory, you just wanted to try and get a read on his plans. And quite frankly I'm rather insulted that the both of you would think I'm so foolish as to actually believe you and your 'secret attempts' to drive me away from Alastor. So both of you can shove your attempts right up your own assholes." You scoff at them, before taking hold of Alastor's arm and trying to walk around the overlords, but they stop you and shove you both backwards in a rough fashion.

Valentino, pissed off at having been brutally exposed, points a finger at you and gets right in your face and says; "Listen here, you fucking slutty motherf-"

Alastor's smile widens until his gums are showing, and his shadow against the wall gapes it's maw once more, a liquid falling from it's mouth-- either drool or blood. Alastor seems to ponder for a moment, before getting an idea. He snaps his fingers, and summons-- ...A footstool? You're utterly confused until he steps up onto it, making him face-level with Valentino. Confused, Valentino stops mid sentence as Alastor promptly taps him on the shoulder, and bitch-slaps him across the mouth so hard that his gold tooth comes flying out of his mouth. 

You pocket it to show Angel later-- a prize for the taking.

Valentino snarls as he looks up at Alastor, who by now has stepped off of the footstool and has effortlessly morphed it into his usual microphone. With a wave of his microphone, his shadow on the wall grows larger and more menacing, as it stretches and moves down along the wall until it surrounds you and Alastor. Up out of the ground rises many shadow creatures-- all Alastor's minions. You understand what he's doing-- an intimidation tactic. To aid in this, you whisper an incantation, and up out of the ground surrounding both Vox and Valentino are your own minions; hundreds of lost souls, who heard your call and are pissed that once again, their mistress who has offered them peace is under threat.

Vox and Valentino both stumble back while crying out in fear, trying to get away from the ghosts as they hiss and threateningly reach out for them. Your ghosts are truly a gruesome sight to behold. Many of them are stuck in their death-state, meaning they look exactly how they did when they died. Some appear to be partially beheaded, or have broken necks-- some are missing heads entirely. Others are missing limbs or body parts. They were, and are, people of all shapes, all sizes and races and genders, and they all love you.

Your ghosts are your friends, in a way. You often attract lost souls, being you're so involved with death since you're a death demon, and they come to you because your presence brings them solace. You were able to create a minor realm for them to stay in when they aren't in the physical world. It's a place where they don't feel the pain of their death-states, and it offers them comfort and a place to recover after helping you in a fight. They appreciate it, as many of them have wandered the world for ages, thankful to find someone kind-hearted, in hell oddly enough, that understands their pain. They appreciate it, and they appreciate you.

So when you call, they come running to your aid.

Vox absolutely panics upon seeing the undead and shadow folk, and takes that as his cue to get the fuck out of there. He turns, and says "Fuck it, I'm out!"

Valentino watches him in shock, pissed that he's being abandoned in a way. "What?! But they just-"

"Yeah, I saw. I'll see you at the studio, bye!" He shouts, running away like a coward.

Seeing him haul ass down the street sends you and Alastor reeling into maniacal laughter, which just seems to fluster and irritate Valentino. He starts to yell, to no one in particular but what he says pisses you off;

"Cannibalistic, old-world bastard!"

Upon hearing him insult Alastor, your ghosts hiss angrily and begin to walk forward to tear him apart...

That is, until you let out an otherworldly growl and your skeletal wings burst from your back as you quickly lose your temper and shift into your full demonic form. You charge forward and grab Valentino by the throat, and lift him into the air until you both are hovering a few feet off the ground, your large, powerful skeletal wings flapping steadily. Alastor watches with bright eyes as your ghosts fade back into the ground upon snapping your fingers, all while you stare into Valentino's eyes.

"Let me be perfectly clear. Insult him again in my presence, and I will gouge out your eyes. I will not only have Alastor broadcast your death all over hell, but I'll tear you apart limb-from-limb in your own god damn studio if you dare even think about insulting him again. And if I find out that you threatened or spoke to Angel Dust after this, I'll rip off your dick and sew it to your fucking forehead so you look like the god damn dickicorn you are. Got it?!"

Valentino nods rapidly.

"Good." You purr. "Have a nice...FALL!" You say, spinning in the air and winding up only to toss him down the street like you're pitching a baseball.

He screams as he is thrown down the street, and only when his screams completely fade do you land on the sidewalk once more and shift back into your regular form. You glare down the road, as Alastor comes up behind you and nuzzles his cheek against yours and lowly murmurs into your ear while grinning wildly;

"Well _that_ was sexy. Do it again." 

Your formerly foul mood breaks at the timing of his stupid flirty antics, and you crack up, laughing so hard that your shoulders shake.

* * *

When you arrive at Happy Hotel, it seems almost... silent?

Odd. Where the hell is everybody?

You look at Alastor. "You don't think Vox and Valentino showed up here, do you?"

"Unlikely."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because Charlie has just entered with a bunch of party supplies... and she also just subtly checked you out in your new outfit." He says softly to you, almost in a protective. "Hello, my dear!" Alastor says, turning on his charm and trying to appear cheerful despite that his girl was just eyed like a piece of candy.

When you look up, Charlie is indeed carrying a box and smiles widely as you meet her eyes. "Hey guys! What's up?"

"Might we acquire where Angel Dust is? Morté need to speak with him." He says with a wide smile.

"Huh? Oh he should be up in his room." She says, before walking off.

Alastor looks down at you, and then back at the stairs. "Shall we go?"

"Sure. You're coming too?"

"I want to be there to make sure he doesn't have an... unexpected reaction in case you read his feelings wrong... though I doubt you were wrong. I saw you pick up the tooth, little magpie. I know what you were going to say to him before you even said it."

You snort. "Hey, _I'm_ not keeping it so _I'm_ not a magpie. I'm bringing it to show Angel that we kicked his boss's ass and he's safe now and doesn't have to deal with such a shitty life."

He smiles and nods to the stairs, silently urging you to lead the way. You know remember where Angel's room is, not him. Leading the way, you unintentionally sway your hips as he stays right behind you, almost swinging his head in tandem as he watches your rear. When he purrs, loudly might you add, you know what he's looking at. Rolling your eyes, you continue onward until you are just out front of Angel's room.

You knock on the door, and shout from the other side; "Hey fluffy tits! Answer the door!"

While Alastor looks utterly confused at the nickname, you can hear Angel Dust absolutely losing his shit and cackling like mad. When he finally does answer the door, he's wiping away tears in his eyes and says; "You have no idea how much that scared me! I was trying to put on a shirt, and all I hear is you calling me fluffy tits on the other side of the damn door! Hah! Come on in!"

You and Alastor walk right on in, (Alastor being slightly hesitant. He doesn't like being in here.) while Angel plops down onto his bed on his side.

"So what's up, cupcake?"

You say nothing, you just reach into your pocket and pull out Valentino's golden tooth. Angel Dust's eyes widen. "Is that... is that what I fuckin think it is?"

"Mmmmhm."

Angel's eyes bounce back and forth from you and the tooth before he leaps off the bed, runs over and scoops you up in all four of his arms and squeezes you tight while babbling happily; "ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshyou'resoamazing!"

"andyou'resqueezingme" You squeak.

"Sorry." He chuckles after setting you down. "What happened?"

"Vox and Valentino approached Alastor and I. Apparently, Alastor has been on a roll as of late and they were intimidated by it and think it has something to do with me. They tried to offer me 'work' in an attempt to drive me away from Alastor and I got pissed off and called them both out on the shit they do. Valentino was not happy of how much I knew. Did you know your contract expired a year ago? That's why he wasn't paying you as much. Legally, he wasn't obligated to."

"The bastard was cheating me this whole time?!" 

"Mmmmhm. Don't worry, he won't be a bother you anymore. I told him you are not working for him anymore, and if he tries to pull shit with you that I'll castrate him."

Angel Dust cringes and grabs his own crotch in a defensive manner. "Jeez, woman."

You snicker, and continue. "If he calls you, let me know so I can go storm Porn Studios and slice him up, mmkay? Also, if for some reason you have a hard time finding work, let me know. I have enough cash to support you until you get on your feet."

"Did you just offer to be my sugar mama?" He snickers. 

"In a way, I suppose." You snort. "I don't want 'sugar' though. I'm happy with Alastor, and I'm not going to force you to do something you don't want to do either, especially since I don't feel for you in any way other than platonic. Here's Valentino's tooth. Post it on instagram or something."

He nods, and pockets the golden tooth. "Thanks. How did you manage to get this, anyway?"

"Alastor bitch slapped him for calling me a slutty motherfucker."

Angel Dust snorts and covers his mouth. "He did that in front of Alastor? Oh god he really is stupid. Why did I ever work for the guy?"

You frown and one of his arms reassuringly. "You were manipulated. It's fine. It's not your fault."

He smiles softly at you, and looks over at Alastor and frowns while quirking an eyebrow. "I am _not_ hugging you."

"I'd _literally_ eat you if you tried." Alastor states happily, which causes Angel Dust to widen his eyes and back up slightly in fear. 

"Ooookay. Hahahaha, no touchy then. Got it."

Alastor's ever present smile widens in delight at Angel's fear, while you roll your eyes. Boys. They never grow up.

"Anyway, when's the party?" You ask.

* * *

Charlie's party was set up in a spare room. She went all out for it-- drinks, decorations, a neon dance floor and disco ball... she even hired a DJ! It looked great! It should have been great!

But there was one _teensy little problem._

_...No one was dancing._

You were confused. The patrons told her they wanted something modern. _To dance to._ So she hired a DJ-- one of the best in hell-- to take requests and play popular modern songs. Those that were on the dance floor weren't even truly dancing, just swaying with their partners to the beat. It frustrated you immensely. Here you and Alastor were, being forced to listen to music that was completely out of your time that you absolutely despised-- Alastor mentioned how he despised this genre of 'mumble rap' that was playing because he could barely understand what the person was saying. Not only that, but the beat wasn't really.. bouncy. There was nothing that made him want to move. No real 'beat drop' that made him want to dance, or show off.

Nothing. He had no energy, and honestly it was depressing to watch him suffer the way he was. Niffty had no smile on her face, she just cleaned up the spilled drinks. Husk just tossed drinks out, barely moving to rush because there was hardly any business. Charlie and Vaggie were trying to have a good time on the dance floor but no one else was dancing and they didn't want to be alone. Hell, Angel wasn't even hitting on people! No one had any energy. At all! It was super depressing!

"Baby?" You call softly to him, since the DJ has the freaking volume so low that you can actually hear yourself talk-- which was another problem but that's beside the point. (You liked your music loud, so what?)

"Yes, my dear?" He says while trying to be cheerful, but you can see he lacks that usual twinkle in his eye. It makes you frown. Seeing Alastor so... down just doesn't sit well with you.

You have to do something.

"I'll be right back."

He nods, and watches as you storm your way to the DJ booth-- it's some random chick. She looks pretty reliable.

"Hello." You say politely.

She sees you approach and she gets nervous; "Hey. Look, I'm sorry about the party-- I don't know why anyone isn't dancing these songs are really popular and-"

"Woah, relax." You chuckle. "I'm not management, I'm just a friend of management. I came because I have a playlist I want you to give a try." You explain, snapping your fingers to form a CD in your hands. "That alright? I wrote the songs on the front of it.

She takes the CD and inspects it, and widens her eyes. "Woah. Nice banger list! If these don't get them moving I don't know what will."

"Thank you... and could you please turn up the volume? I want to be able to feel the bass in my chest."

She smirks and nods at you. "I can do that, boss lady." 

She pops the CD in, and pumps up the volume.

When the music changes, the guests look up at the ceiling, finally breaking from their dreary dazes.

**(It's a good song, don't look at me like that.)**

This song was one of your favorites-- it wasn't from your time, but it never failed to get you dancing. It had an industrial, club-vibe to it but you liked how hypnotic it was. It was like the beat seduced your body and just _forced_ you to dance. With the bass and volume pumped up, you could feel it pounding in rhythm with your heartbeat as you made your way back over to Alastor, who looked much more cheerful at the change in music. It wasn't something he recognized, but at least it wasn't freaking mumble-rap! Charlie, Vaggie, Angel Dust, and Niffty were hanging out with Husk by the bar, all watching you-- they knew you had something up your sleeve.

"My dear." You purr to Alastor, as the intro of the song plays. "Would you like to dance with me? Maybe we can show these young ones a thing or two?"

He nods, and takes you by the hand and readily leads you to the dance floor. When you are centered in the middle of the crowd, the patrons eye you, curious as to what you two are planning. Things might have just gotten more interesting, after all.

Alastor's ears perk up when you press your chest to his, and your hips to his groin as you drape your arms over his shoulders.

"Uh, Eheh, Darling?" He says in a confused tone as the smile on his face becomes strained and stressed. 

"Don't worry." You murmur to him, since he was close enough to hear you. "Just grind into me to the beat, and let the music take it from there. I promise, it'll come to you in time."

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

You giggle. Apparently you were going to have to be blunt.

"Alastor, dry hump me on the dance floor. That's all it is."

His ears droop down a little as a devilish smirk crosses his face and his eyelids go half-lidded. "I can do that." He purrs, settling his hands on your hips as you begin to swivel your hips in that familiar figure 8 movement that Alastor was all too well acquainted with, all while hitting every beat perfectly on time. Pressing your forehead against his, you both stare into each other's eyes and smile when the crowd around you begins to whoop and whistle a little at your dance. Draping one arm around his neck and shoulder, you let the other one hand hang by your side as the lyrics start up.

This was going to be _good._

_♪♫ Non-stop looks that kill,  
Straight talk, sex appeal.  
One touch gives me chills,   
And we ain't even close yet. ♪♫_

_♪♫ Roughneck all around,  
Inking all over town.  
Show me how you get down,  
'Cause we ain't even close yet! ♪♫_

By now, many are beginning to bop and wiggle to the beat-- it's a good song to just vibe to, or at least you've always thought so. Apparently, your theory proved to be correct so far. You and Alastor continue to dance as you begin to roll your hips into each other's pelvises. Many are delightfully surprised to see you and Alastor dirty dancing to a slightly modern-ish song. Some are even recording the dance you two are engaged in-- likely to put on youtube or some shit. You and Alastor, however, don't care. All either of you can see right now in this moment are each other. Then the pre-chorus hits;

 _♪♫ You got me feening, and you got me feeling weak._  
_Listen as I speak, cause I'm careful as I creep.  
You got me going crazy and you know I can't sleep._  
_No fortune your moves, and you hypnotize me.  
You got me trembling like a little baby girl.  
_ _You're so special, you're like diamonds and pearls.  
You've got me spinning and you've got me in a twirl.  
_ _You're my number one baby, and you come to rock my world. ♪♫_

By now, Alastor has decided to take over as he's become more comfortable. Head bobbing to the beat, he takes you by the hand and twirls you around-- just as the song says-- and pulls you back, pressing your back against his chest as he teasingly runs a hand down the front of your body. You just put your hands in the air and place one of them behind his head as he rests his chin in the crook of your neck. Grinding your ass into his groin, you do a body roll as his hand runs down the front of your body for emphasis. If they crowd wants a show, they'll get one!

 _♪♫ You're dangerous, just get it up,  
_ _The way you move, so scandalous!  
It's all about the two of us,  
A one night stand just ain't enough!  
  
I need some stimulation baby!  
A little conversation, maybe!  
You got me spinnin' round like crazy.  
There goes my baby!♪♫ _

As the chorus plays, you continue to grind, as he now starts to grind back into you. You can feel _everything_ as he clearly enjoys himself while purring into your ear the whole time he pushes his hips into you. Meanwhile, Angel, Charlie, Vaggie, Niffty and Husk are all in a panic as they watch you dance.

"Oh my DAD!" Charlie excitedly squeals, while Vaggie fans herself to cool down. She's letting herself get way too riled up, more than she should be. 

"I didn't know Alastor knew how to dirty dance-- much less like THAT. Damn, missed opportunity on my part! Shit!" Angel exclaims, laughing and applauding the both of you. When Alastor runs a hand down the front of your body, Angel softly whines out "Fuck, I gotta get laid."

 _"Alastor!?_ _Look at freaking Morté!_ And her hips! _Damn!"_ Vaggie replies, having entirely missed the last thing he said.

Niffty and Husk exchange confused looks-- Husk just shrugs at her and she shrugs back.

_♪♫ Hot stuff, head to toe.  
Where you go, no one knows.  
You smile, playing the dough  
And we ain't even close yet. ♪♫  
  
♪♫ Solid as a rock,  
How many ways can you hit the spot?  
Show me what you got,  
Cause we ain't even close yet! ♪♫_

_♪♫ You got me feening, and you got me feeling weak._  
_Listen as I speak, cause I'm careful as I creep.  
You got me going crazy and you know I can't sleep._  
_No fortune your moves, and you hypnotize me.  
You got me trembling like a little baby girl.  
_ _You're so special, you're like diamonds and pearls.  
You've got me spinning and you've got me in a twirl.  
_ _You're my number one baby, and you come to rock my world. ♪♫_

You release the back of Alastor's neck and bend over at the waist and grind your rear into him in a circular motion while Alastor rubs one hand up and down the low of your spine suggestively while the other hand has a possessive grip on your hip. The entire crowd is dancing along with you, and shrieking excitedly as you continue to dance in a risque fashion, grinding into him as he grinds back into you. You can feel _everything_ and damn he feels _spectacular_ when he pushes his hips up into you like that.

 _♪♫ You're dangerous, just get it up,  
_ _The way you move, so scandalous!  
It's all about the two of us,  
A one night stand just ain't enough!  
  
I need some stimulation baby!  
A little conversation, maybe!  
You got me spinnin' round like crazy.  
There goes my baby!♪♫ _

_♪♫ A little conversation...  
Goes a long, long way...  
Show a little patience...  
That you are here to stay...  
So show me that your game, OH! ♪♫ _

Wiggling your hips from side to side, you slowly come back up as the bridge slows in tempo, and Alastor takes you by the hand and twirls you around so you face him. You slowly sway to the beat... and when it kicks back up at the end of the bridge, he quickly dips you backwards, and pulls you back up to dance some more as the chorus repeats until the end of the song. As the song slowly fades out, you and Alastor stand still panting on the dance floor while the entire crowd cheers and applauds you both wildly. As the next song kicks up, they continue to dance, having been inspired to get their own bodies moving and have some fun of their own.

You and Alastor both tiredly make your way off the dance floor only to get wildly applauded when you pass Charlie, Vaggie, Niffty, Husk, and Angel.

"Al! Morté! You guys did GREAT! The party is in full swing! Vaggie, do you wanna dance with me?!" She says, bouncing excitedly. Vaggie nods with a smirk, and takes hold of her hand and runs out to the dance floor with her. 

"I wish I could dance like that! Your dress is so pretty by the way! Does it come in pink?" Niffty excitedly asks.

Husk rolls his eyes and interjects; "You two look like you had a lot of fun. It was cool to watch."

"Cool?! That was hot as SHIT!" Angel shouts. "I need to- fuck, I need to go get laid after watching that, WOO!" He exclaims, rapidly fanning himself with one of his many hands as he stalks off to do just that.

You giggle and shake your head, happy to have helped in Angel's never-ending quest of getting some dick. You look at Alastor and- oh. Oh boy.

He's eyeing you.

_Hungrily._

Your eyes widen and all you can say is _"Oh boy."_ before your arm is grabbed and you are yanked out of the room and down the hall.

* * *

Alastor doesn't hesitate to slam you against his bedroom wall as soon as he gets you alone. He says nothing, he just eagerly and frantically kisses your lips while removing his clothes and your own, carelessly tossing them to the side as he undresses you both. His hands excitedly tremble as they explore the expanse of your body, groping and pulling on you as you both whimper and moan while grinding into each other.

You're so, so turned on.

There's no time for foreplay, not after all that dancing you did. Right now, there's one goal; fuck each other until you can't walk.

That's it. That's the goal. This is endgame right here.

Alastor purrs loudly when you press your hips right up against his length, and swirl them deliciously against him. "Ooooh yessss..."

You smirk softly, and purr back; "Feel nice?"

"Very much so." He playfully growls, scooping you up and turning to toss you onto the bed. You land on the mattress with a giggle and a bounce just before he tackles you and causes you to yelp and fall onto your back from the amount of force. As soon as your back hits the cool sheets covering the bed, your skin erupts into goosebumps-- a combination from the temperature change and from the way Alastor is attacking your neck. He's suckling on it, leaving hickeys and teeth marks all over your skin as one of his hands press against your stomach, fingers spread wide. Moaning softly, you push your hips up to signal you want more.

And he is _happy_ to oblige.

His hand travels down your stomach and down your pelvis until it reaches down between your legs and just barely brushes against your pussy lips. Slowly, he inserts one finger and slowly begins to pump it in and out of you. You moan slightly louder and arch your back as his finger slowly prods your sweet spot, gasping whenever he curls into it just right.

"You're so beautiful." He murmurs against your skin. "All mine. All mine to have, all mine to kiss, to touch and to _fuck."_

His dirty talk is sending you quickly into a needy, lustful state, and all you can do is hold onto fistfuls of the bed-sheets as he inserts another finger and picks up speed a little. He sits up onto his knees and continues to finger-fuck you while his other hand goes straight to his cock and begins to stroke it firmly in perfect rhythm with his fingers.

"Alastor..." You moan softly. "Oh baby, please don't stop. I'm so close, even already. Please let me cum." You shamelessly beg.

He smirks and speeds up his fingers. The sudden increase in pace has you mewling loudly as he repeatedly curls and presses his nimble, long slender fingers right into your g-spot. It isn't long before you cum all over them, all while moaning and chanting his name like a desperate prayer made of sinful devotion. Your eyelids feel heavy, but you force them to open. As soon as you do, you are greeted by the erotic sight of Alastor shoving his fingers into his mouth to taste you.

And he _likes_ it.

In fact, his cock throbs within his hand, and his eyes roll into the back of his head as they slowly close while he strokes himself off at a faster pace.... and then you hear it; a whimper. A little, desperate whine of a whimper. It's high pitched, and it sounds so desperate that you have no doubt of just how aroused he is as of this moment. But that whimper, flips a switch inside of you. _The_ switch.

You slide two fingers down to your pussy, covering them in your juices before lifting them up to Alastor's mouth and calling for his attention with a soft 'hey.'

His eyes snap open and widen at the sight of your fingers covered in your essence. He wastes no time in wrapping his lips around them, letting out an even louder, more pronounced desperate moan as he increases the speed of his hand, tightening it ever so slightly around his cock. However, you put your hand on top of his making his eyes open at stare at you with a far-gone hazy look in them as you help maneuver him onto his back. 

When he lays down on the bed, he whispers out softly; "Darling?"

"It's alright. I'm here." You coo.

"I want you. I need you." He growls softly.

"You have me." You reassure him, as you climb up onto his waist. "You have me... Forever."

And with that you slam down onto his cock, causing him to throw his head back and moan your name in an uncharacteristically high pitched voice. "Jeez... Fuck!"

You smirk, and voluntarily clench your walls around him. Tightening them causes him to squirm and convulse slightly beneath you, and you reach out for his antlers to hold onto for stability. The warm sensation of your hands grabbing and lightly tugging on them has Alastor keening and wailing almost. Slowly, you begin to ride him, and continue to hold onto his antlers. He's watching you, the corner of his mouth dripping with a little bit of saliva as his hands come up to rest on your hips. He can't take his eyes off of you as his mouth hangs open and his breath comes out in short little spurts. He tightens his grip on your hips, ever so slightly before relaxing them.

You continue to ride him at a steady pace, grinding your hips down so he bottoms out and hits your sweet spot oh-so wonderfully. But you're not going fast enough. Not for him.

"Not enough. Not enough. Not enough." He pants, gradually getting louder. His sanity is just barely there. He's trying to be good for you, he's trying to behave. But you're not going nearly fast enough for him and it's making it so much harder to hold back.

And then you moan out those words. Those sweet words; "I'm gonna cum soon."

He can't take it. He snaps.

He flips you over roughly which forces you to let go of his antlers and positions you so you're on your hands and knees, as he settles on his knees behind you. A hand softly travels up the low of your spine, making your brain have flashbacks of your dancing session. Knowing what's coming, you bury your face into the pillow-- good thing too, because he promptly shoves himself inside of you into your sweet spot and you almost _scream._ He sets a brutal pace, and outright moans like a whore as he repeatedly pile-drives his hips into you. It has you cumming, instantly.

_But he's not stopping._

Chasing his own release, he holds your hips in a death grip, adjusts his stance, and picks up both speed and force. All you can do is hold on as he pounds into you, making your entire body jolt violently with each and every thrust. You haven't come down from the haze of your first orgasm yet, and he refuses to let you down until he gets relief of his own so you're stuck in a hyper-sensitive, lustful state until he releases you. The knot in your stomach is building once more at an alarmingly rapid pace. And then he moans your name, trying to get your attention to warn you; "Gonna.. gonna b-burst... gonna.. burst!"

And he does.. and so do you.

He throws his back back and moans your name loudly as he empties himself inside of you, cock throbbing with every rope of cum it releases deep in you. The combination of sensitivity and pressure has you orgasming along side him. You both keep the pace slow, to help each other ride out your orgasms.

Once he's finished, he collapses on the bed beside you, and tugs on your wobbly body to bring you closer to him. Once he has his arms wrapped around you, he purrs deeply into your ear;

"You're wonderful, you know that?"

"I can't feel my legs, you know that?"

He laughs heartily at your retort, and nuzzles his face into your hair, burying it his into the soft strands upon your head and taking a deep breath. Your natural scent calms him, and helps him relax.

"You know." He says, feeling regretful to have to break this moment. "That won't be the last time we see Vox and Valentino. I imagine that they'll be back for us."

"Then we'll take on their punk asses together."

Alastor snorts at your brutal honesty, and chuckles deeply. "Alright, my feisty little Nightshade Flower. Let's get some rest... Daddy's tired."

You snort, LOUDLY, when he calls himself 'Daddy' and you begin to giggle, Alastor giggling right along side you. It takes you a minute, but you're able to catch your breath. You two snuggle into each other, and let out a long, content sigh.

"Goodnight, my darling."

"Goodnight... Daddy."

Alastor throws his head back and _laughs._

_Truly, he loves you._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello babies!
> 
> Did you enjoy it? I certainly hope so.
> 
> Feel free to leave comments, you know I love them. Also, Kudos are greatly appreciated!  
> I really enjoy answering questions and talking with you guys. You guys always manage to hype me up and if it weren't for you guys and my bestie HollowHeaven I'd likely have never gotten the courage to write these!
> 
> Also sorryyyy if the smut wasn't as good this time. xD


End file.
